custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cetan Magna
Cetan Magna is a planet located on the outer rim of the wall of stars. History Cetan Magna was full of plant life. The Great Ones found this place to be good. The Great Ones settled here as there permanent home. After a few thousand years they created the Tohungi which populated most of the plant, but the Great Ones saw the planet still vast. A Great One created the Skouandi, and a race of amphibious creatuers call Zynglax. They created creatures to roam the skies, the earth, beneath the earth, the waters, and they saw it was good. It was then they created the Mask of Judgement, it would some day banish those of shadow off the planet. To hold the mask they created a machine that stood 15151.515 miles tall. When they went to power the machine it was reduced to dust after the first four minutes. The Great Ones decided to hide the mask in a giant maze hidden on the planet. The Great Ones sent the Skouandi to guard different regions of the planet, little did they know the Skouandi were plotting behind their backs to steal the mask of Judgement. The Great Ones held a meeting in the Alomoa forest in the eastern continents. They discussed who were going to actually protect the Tohungi when they Great Ones gone. A female Great One made a warrior out of the remains of the Tohungi and Skouandi they created. She christened him Aumoku. The Skouandi were relieved of their duties. 158 years later a quick silver like metal was discovered. The Tohungi retrieved it and took it to their town. They soon learned its limited power, and the tribe soon soon traded it with other tribes and villages. The Zyglax soon heard of its fascinating powers and claimed a leak of their own. Only to be gruesomely transformred into hideous creatures. The amphibious creatures told the Great Ones of the substance and its qualities. The Great Ones found out that the planet was in trouble. Soon the Great Ones made another machine that held a good population of species. This machine failed to take off. Turbulence filled the planet, a great earthquake shook the Cetan Magna. The planet broke into four pieces. The inhabitants currently now have to survive now the planet is dying. Landscape Cetan Magna was a lush planet that was covered in many jungles, oceans, deserts, mountains, and snowy poles. Cetan Magna has three large continents which are Kalwiari, Gigash, Prolinent. Prolinent is mostly desert and has many rocky ridges and volcanoes. The creatures that reside there a vicious in nature and this makes living here very dangerous. Three cities are here, they are famous for trading weapons and masks. Gigash is a dark place, most of it is inhospitable. There are many villages that live on the southeastern side of the continent, this is where the rivers and animals reside. Gigash is known for its quantity of metals. Kalwiari is where the city folk live. The city is very large, and this is where many criminals and prisoners are taken. The actual city is on a mountain. They have 8 oceans named after Great Ones. There are many islands and countries. Inhabitants *Tohungi *Skouandi *Zyglax *Warriors( also known as Elite) *Calix *Tunakia(intelligent insects) *the Great Ones There are many many other being here on Cetan Magna. Trivia *The planet is 3x as large as Spherus Magna. *It's sun is located farther is The Wall of Stars than the planet. *DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!thank you :) Category:Locations Category:Planets